Entertainment on ITV
Following the cutbacks of banning car-branded sponsorship adverts for non sport-related programmes in July 2016, ITV decided to categorize its flagship programmes into different strands/sections - with each having its own sponsorship. The logos (shown below) were designed in-house by ITV Creative, on behalf of Red Bee Media. Family Entertainment (All Channels; 2016-2018) July 2016 - 1st March 2017 1st March - 1st August 2017 1st August 2017 - August 2018 This was used for all British family entertainment shows broadcasting across all ITV Channels, such as Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, The Chase, All-Star Family Fortunes / Mr & Mrs, I'm a Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here!, Big Star's Little Star. Family_Entertainment_on_stv_Logo_with_sponsorship.png|''STV'' variant, 2016 - 2018. From August 2018, this category is no longer being used as its programmes are now once again using their own sponsorships. Music Entertainment (ITV1 & ITV2; 2016-2018) July 2016 - 21st October 2017 21st October 2017 - August 2018 This was used for all British music and talent shows on ITV1, such as The X Factor, Britain's Got Talent, Dancing on Ice, Pop Idol, The Voice, Popstars; And also on ITV2, with programmes such as The Xtra Factor, Britain's Got More Talent, and repeated editions of Stars In Their Eyes. From August 2018, this category is no longer being used as its programmes will again be using their own sponsorships. The X Factor was sponsored by Morrisons, and Dance Mania is currently sponsored by DFS. New sponsorships for Dancing on Ice & Britain's Got Talent will be announced on 1st January 2019. New Sponsorships 2017 From late July 2017 onwards (shortly before the 2017 X Factor Auditions), the 'Nivea Lipcare' sponsorship stayed current but, a new set of idents were introduced featuring realistic moving lips that follow the lyrics to certain songs performed by various artists (the artist's name and song title is displayed in the top left corner of the screen in each ident), like if people were moving their lips while singing along to songs on the karaoke, CD, radio etc., without the need to use their voices. The idents were introduced as part of Nivea Lipcare's new 'Sing with your Lips' karaoke campaign. The above-mentioned campaign lasted for almost three months, and from 21.10.17 onwards (a week before the first round of the 2017 X Factor Live Show was broadcast), BT Connect (the new multi-room home monitoring system operated by BT) took over the contract to sponsor the above-mentioned strand. The new BT Connect sponsorship is pretty much similar to the ones last used by Nivea Lipcare - this time featuring recorded video clips of non-famous British groups, duets, families and individual soloists singing along to certain pop, rock, dance (including Club, Techno, Rap & Funk) and classical (including Motown, Northern Soul & Folk) anthems originally sung by famous groups or artists, which were released between the 1960s & 2018 (the group, duet, family or soloist's name and song title will appear on the bottom left corner of the screen in each ident). A recorded voiceover was also heard in each ident, either announcing: "BT Connect, sponsors of ITV Music Entertainment. Be There - BT.", or the shortened version (used during programmes): "BT Connect, sponsors of ITV Music Entertainment". The new series of idents were first used at the start of the final episode of the X Factor Judges' House that night, at 8.20pm. New dance show makes debut in November 2017 after Sir Forsyth's death Following the death of former 'Strictly Come Dancing' host Sir Bruce Forsyth in August 2017, it was announced that ITV would broadcast a brand new ballroom dance show which is similar to Strictly, known as 'Dance Mania'. The first UK series of the show started broadcasting on ITV1 for nine weeks starting 6.30pm, Saturday 18th November 2017 - with twelve performing couples (of which four couples will go through to the semi-final round, and then the remaining three go through to the final after one of the remaining four couples gets voted off on the semi-final), four judges: Emma Bunton, Jason Donovan, Amanda Holden & Eamonn Holmes, and two presenters: Dermot O'Leary & Kate Thornton. Also, the show is filmed live in a brand new £650,000 ballroom stage at ITV London headquarters - in the old studio where the 'Baby Ballroom Championships' were held back in 2007. After the couple with the least votes gets voted off on each round of the series, the next round will be live broadcast on the following Saturday in the same manner with the remaining couples until the series reaches the final with the remaining three, when one couple with the least votes gets voted off and then, one couple with the most votes wins alongside the other couple in the 'runner-up'. The final episode of the first series was broadcast on Saturday 20th January 2018, when elderly couple Robert Weaver & Julie Oxford (who came on the show with voting number 02 that night) were crowned 'Belle of the ball' for best couple, best music and best moves. Repeated editions are shown on ITV2 on a Sunday afternoon at 2pm (please do not vote when watching repeats or on demand, as lines will be closed at the time of viewing). The USA version (which is broadcast as part of 'USA Entertainment on ITV2') started broadcasting live in a brand new $650,000 ballroom stage at NBC Studios in New York for nine weeks on ITV2 at 8.45pm (GMT) Sunday 19th November, following the UK live results on ITV1. If you and your partner want to take part of being one of next year's couples, or to become part of the audience, then please apply by going to www.itv.com/beontv, www.itv.com/dancemaniauk (www.nbc.com/dancemaniausa if you live in the USA). Or alternatively, you can apply by texting DANCE to 87071 (Costs £1 plus standard SMS network extras) or via the smartphone app. Now then, you're good to go - the floor is yours! (Always check terms and conditions first before applying to be on the show). How to vote for your favorite couple: It's simple, quick and easy! * Landlines '09020 70 71 -- (Costs 35p per minute plus standard network extras) * '''Mobiles '''6 70 71 -- (Costs 20p per minute plus standard network extras) * '''Vote via SMS '''Text DANCE, then -- to 87071 (Costs £1 plus standard SMS network extras) * '''Vote via the app '(Free of charge) '''Dancing on Ice 2019 In November 2018, ITV Studios announced that from the 2019 series (series 15) onwards, Dancing on Ice will be broadcast every Saturday night for 7 weeks instead of 9 because there will now be 10 couples performing each year rather than 12 couples like in the first 14 series (2005-2018), so that the series would last from the first Saturday of January right through til the fourth Saturday of February instead of the second Saturday of March. The results (Dancing on Ice: The Skate-Off) will be also be broadcast 24 hours later on the Sunday night rather than just one hour later on the Saturday night. ITV1 Afternoons This is ITV1's afternoon programming strand which broadcasts on weekday afternoons from 3pm until 4.30pm. Laugh Out Loud (ITV1 & ITV2; 2016-2018) This was used for comedy programmes broadcast on ITV1 & ITV2, such as You've Been Framed! (now starts 30mins earlier from July 2016 onwards to make room for more upcoming Saturday Night Shows), Harry Hill's TV Burp (which has also moved to a 30min earlier timeslot), Through the Keyhole, Britain Does the Funniest Things, Celebrity Juice. From August 2018, this category is no longer being used as its programmes will again be using their own sponsorships. Pringles continued to sponsor You've Been Framed! & Harry Hill's TV Burp until 9th February 2019. As of 16th February, the following sponsorships for these shows are: * Febreze (You've Been Framed!) * Heinz Big Soup (Harry Hill's TV Burp) * McVitie's Biscuits (Through the Keyhole) * Friends Reunited (Britain Does the Funniest Things) * Jacamo (Celebrity Juice) * Ferrero Rocher (It'll Be Alright On The Night) You've Been Framed! was given a refresh when a new series started on 16th February 2019, which includes a new logo, graphics and set of titles. The new titles feature two CGI animated sports cars (pink vs. purple) participating in a obstacle course race on a beachfront, doing such stunts like jumping through rings of fire and passing through a traffic cone slalom. The new logo for the programme looks similar to the logo for BBC's Top of the Pops ''introduced in the 1970s. Repeated editions of the main episodes are broadcast on ITV1 Extra (including pre-2004 episodes broadcast in the studio format), while ITV2 broadcasts spin-off specials which often reuse clips from episodes in the past. Daytime (ITV1 & ITV2) July 2016 - 1st January 2017 1st January 2017 - present ITV has its own weekday morning programming strand which broadcasts on ITV1 & ITV2 from 9.25am until 3pm. British Soaps (ITV1, ITV2, ITV3) This is ITV's british soap strand where one of each programme has its very own sponsorship, e.G. Emmerdale is now sponsored by Yorkshire Tea, and the strand's official website is currently sponsored by Dial 4 a loan (2004-present). ITV2 broadcasts extended episodes known as 'omnibuses' (e.G. 'Emmerdale' becomes 'Emmerdale Omnibus'), while ITV3 broadcasts classical throwback episodes of Emmerdale, Coronation Street & Yorkshire Dales from the 80s, 90s & 00s during weekday afternoons. Classic episodes of The Bill are broadcast on UKTV's Drama. yorkshireteaemmerdale.png|Current sponsorship for Emmerdale (Yorkshire Tea) cadburycorrie.gif|Current sponsorship for Coronation Street (Cadbury, with their 'latest additions to the street'!) plentydales.jpg|Current sponsorship for Yorkshire Dales (Plenty) duckbill.png|Current sponsorship for The Bill (Duck Toilet Detergent) New ITV.com Logo with sponsorship.png|Current logo for the website, with Dial 4 a loan sponsorship. Documentaries (ITV1 & ITV4) July 2016 - August 2017 August 2017 - present Afternoons (ITV2) ITV2 has its own weekday afternoon programming strand which broadcasts popular British & American chat shows, such as Trisha, Ricki Lake, Judge Judy, David Letterman, Jerry Springer, Oprah Winfrey, Classic Jeremy Kyle Show. The American shows are related to these American TV production companies in the following: NBC, CBS, Fox & Universal. The strand is timeshared with ITV1 Afternoons, which broadcasts from 3pm until 4.30pm. Low-cost insurance company Confused.com has been sponsoring the strand since February 2015, and has briefly changed since, although Confused.com also sponsored some of the strand's programmes back in the mid-00s. ITV cancels future episodes of Jeremy Kyle Show after participant death In May 2019, ITV reportedly announced that the Jeremy Kyle show will be axed after the death of a participant who appeared on the show about a week after the episode was recorded. ITV2 now instead airs reruns of classic editions of the show in the same timeslot; the repeated run started with the first episode from 2005. USA Entertainment (ITV2; 2016-2018) July 2016 - April 2017 April 2017 - August 2018 This was used for all American-style family entertainment programmes on ITV2, such as America's Got Talent, The X Factor USA, The Planet's Funniest Animals, America Does the Funniest Things. All shows in this category are related to these American TV production companies in the following: NBC, Fox & Discovery (including Animal Planet). From August 2018, this category is no longer being used as its programmes will again be using their own sponsorships, although reruns of pre-2015 American Idol episodes are still sponsored by Domino's Pizza. USA Drama & Comedy (ITV2) These are ITV2's late-evening strands for repeated editions of popular drama and comedy programmes set in the USA, such as Two and a Half Men, Cheers, Ladies Behaving Madly, Friends, Will & Grace, Gossip Girl, The Vampire Diaries, Entourage, Bionic Woman, Sex & The City. The programmes in this strand are related to these American TV production companies in the following: NBC, CBS, Disney-ABC, Fox, Universal & Warner Bros. A Classical Morning (ITV3; 2016-2019) This was ITV3's morning programme strand which broadcast repeated editions of classic and retro british daytime programmes that no longer broadcast on ITV1 (at one point, the channel was called 'ITV' at the time when some of the programmes were first broadcast), on weekday mornings from 6am-10am. Current ITV News presenter Trevor McDonald appeared on-screen in one of the Vision Express sponsorships. In 2019 the strand was replaced by reruns of children's programmes originally broadcast on classic CITV between 1983 & 1998, while later programmes from 1998 onwards are broadcast repeatedly on modern CITV. Retro Family Entertainment (ITV3) This is used to broadcast repeated editions of classical gameshows that were previously aired on ITV from the 1970s to the 2000s - from British family classics like Alphabet Zoo, Bullseye, Play Your Cards Right, Chain Letters, Bruce's Price is Right, The Krypton Factor, Mr & Mrs, Catchphrase & Family Fortunes, to the earlier versions of modern-day classics like "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?", All-Star Family Fortunes & Joe Pasquale's The Price is Right. A new and exciting way to watch those traditional moments - let's hope they'll bring back special memories to us (and yourself, obviously)! Prime Time (ITV3) July 2016 - 31st December 2018 1st January 2019 - present 'Prime Time' is ITV3's afternoon programming strand which broadcasts a variety of popular classic programmes, including Contemporary & Classical Drama (including Diagnosis Murder (formerly broadcast on BBC Television), Murder She Wrote, Quincy M. E., Pie in the Sky, Cagney & Lacey, LA Law, Tales of the Unexpected, Agatha Christie's Poirot/Marple), and classical comedy programmes (including classic sitcoms, as mentioned in the 'Evening Sitcoms' strand (see below the next one)). '''Sunlife sponsorship' Sunlife Over 50s Insurance sponsored Primetime on ITV3 from September 2014 until December 2018. Michael Parkinson's appearance Since the late 2000s, Current ITV television presenter Michael Parkinson appeared on-screen in every single commercial advert after former TV presenter June Whitfield (Parkinson also appeared in the sponsorship as well). Back in the mid-late 2000s, Parkinson himself also appeared on the Esure insurance adverts while June Whitfield sat in the Sunlife chair. AXA sponsorship On New Year's Day 2019 AXA (pronounced "axa") once again became the official sponsorship for ITV3 Primetime after a deal with Privilege Insurance to take over the contract to sponsor the strand from 1st October 2011. The original AXA sponsorship lasted from 2006 until 30th September 2011. For All One's Drama (ITV3) 'For All One's Drama' is ITV3's late evening programming strand which broadcasts reruns of drama series previously broadcast on ITV1 such as Heartbeat, The Royal, Lewis & Where The Heart Is. Evening Sitcoms (ITV3) This is an evening programming strand for popular sitcoms on ITV3, such as Rising Damp, George & Mildred, On the Buses, Home to Roost, Jeeves & Wooster. The strand also broadcasts repeated editions of former 70s BBC sitcoms, like: Only Fools & Horses (the official movie of this TV sitcom was broadcast on ITV3 during these four following Christmases: 2005, 2009, 2012 & 2016), Open All Hours, Terry & June, Keeping Up Appearances, The Good Life, "Are You Being Served?", Porridge, Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em, The Two Ronnies. Knitted Monkey's first TV appearance In the early 2000s, the 'Knitted Monkey', as seen in the strand's current sponsorship, was a former mascot of ITV Digital in its first era before he made an appearance in his first PG Tips commercial TV advert back in 2007. Today (ITV4) 'ITV4 Today' is an all-day programming strand which is broadcast on ITV4 from midnight through 'til 4.30pm every day. Crime Drama (ITV4) This is ITV4's programming strand for British crime drama programmes, such as Law & Order UK, Cold Case UK. ITV4 Cult Classics Impulsive Entertainment (ITV Life) This is ITV Life's programming strand for reality and lifestyle programmes, such as The Millionaire Matchmaker, Dinner Date, The Only Way is Essex (TOWIE), Real Housewives of... Special K has become the strand's first ever official sponsorship on the day when ITV Life launched, which has briefly changed several times since then. The current series dates from November 2018. CITV Preschool (CITV Channel & ITV1) CITV Preschool (previously known as "Mini CITV") is the programming strand for younger viewers which broadcasts 2 hours a day on CITV Channel every weekday morning (from 7am until 9am, starting with Merlin the Magical Puppy and finishing with Letterland on Mondays, Pocoyo on Tuesdays, The Upstairs Downstairs Bears on Wednesdays, Animal Stories on Thursdays and Maisy the Mouse on Fridays), and on CITV Channel & ITV1 every weekend morning (from 6am until 8am, starting with Sooty and finishing with Old Bear Stories on Saturdays, and with Engie Benjy on Sundays). CITV's other programming strand for children aged 7-12 (simply known as 'CITV') follows this strand from 9am until the channel itself goes off air at 7.30pm. CITV Preschool on +1 CITV Preschool on CITV+1 broadcasts on weekdays from 8am until 10am, and also with ITV1+1 on weekends from 7am until 9am. Category:ITV Category:Programming strands, categories and sections